Same Mistake
by XxBandersnatchxX
Summary: Song Fic. I suck at summaries.


**So I wrote this about two months ago, out of writers block. I don't love it, but I might as well post it. Review? ^3^**

**Warning: Slight Elliot/Leo**

**Recommended listen: Same Mistake **by **James Blunt (Yes, the story is based off this song)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts, this is strictly fan made**

**0o0o0o0o0**

Same Mistake

It was a peaceful night like any other, around eleven thirty PM. The sky was a dark royal blue. Star twinkled happily. The iridescent light from the moon shone off of the Baskerville Mansion, where dozens of the family members slept peacefully. All but one, that is.

For the umpteenth time that night, Leo Baskerville turned restlessly, his sheets ruffling under and around him. He couldn't sleep, hadn't sleep for many miserable nights. With a sigh the newest Baskerville sat up in bed. Leo ran a hand through his raven locks before pushing the thick comforter to the side and swinging his feet to the floor. Blindly, he opened a drawer in his bedside table and shoved his hand in. He pulled his out back, having found what he was looking for: matches. Once a candle was lit and the room was basked in a honey glow, Leo silently walked across the room to where his closet was.

Leo flipped through the clothes with a frown. This didn't feel right. These clothes weren't meant for someone like him but for a noble. A young but mature, happy noble; not for someone like Leo; a, yes, young but mature not-so-happy _servant_. These garments where made for someone else. Someone like Elliot.

Leo closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Pushing the painful thought out of mind, he absently grabbed a dark purple jacket, white shirt and matching cravat with a purple stone set in gold, black pants, and his shoes. He threw the chosen garments on the bed, deciding to get dressed. Morning would come soon anyway.

Numbly he stripped and re-dressed, his conscious coming back to reality as he bent to fasten his shoes. Once properly dressed, Leo went back to his bed-table and hooked him finger through the metal ring attached to the stand the candle melted on.

The raven pushed his door open. It creaked lowly. But he didn't care if he woke Vincent—whose room was next to his—as long as the persistent blonde didn't follow him.

Not really knowing where he was going, Leo walked down the corridor on his left to where a large window stood. Stopping at the window, he looked out over the acres owned by his knew _family_. Leo's black and gold eyes scanned over the land. He decided where he would go almost immediately: a little pond—with a black dock—that was isolated from the mainland by four walls of tall shrubs, a gate-like door in one of the walls was the only entrance.

~(line)~

The gate was a black wood. Probably painted or stained. He absently unhooked the latch. Leo stepped into the area without really looking around before turning and locking the door. When his focus was directed to his surroundings, his breath hitched, and he could feel tears pricking at his eyes. Statice flowers where on the bushes, on the ground, _everywhere_, for God's sake. He also noticed a stone table with matching benches, the pond, the dock.

Leo blew out the flame of his candle. The garden area where he stood was well illuminated by thee moon on the water, and the sky was getting lighter anyways.

He picked up a bundle of the little purple-blue Statice's and briskly walked to the table where he left his candle, then to the pond.

The dock was the same painted black as the gate. It's paint was chipped and scratched. If he looked closely, he could even see some things engraved in the wood.

Leo walked along the length of the wood, reading the chiseled words . . . _I Love Glen . . . _in a beautiful script . . . _Vincent Love's Gilbert, _was etched in a heart . . . awkward . . . and many other meaningless names and phrases were read by blank eyes.

Reaching the end of the dock he sat and folded his legs under him, thoughtfully watching the flowers' stem spin between his thumb and forefinger before gazing at the water. The pond water reflected the moon and stars beautifully. He looked up at the stars with a hurt look of annoyance. There they were, hundreds of thousands of little stars, blinking away merrily, as if there was no pain, death, and worse going on right under their happy little noses. Realizing he was being silly for turning locked up on anger on the stars, he shook his head and looked back to the water.

Leo chuckled once, thinking of how it looked like the stars were planted under him and how cool that would be, to stand among the stars, before the thought melted and turned into a memory. A memory of exactly why he loved stars.

~(line)~

_The ground was hard under Leo's back. But he didn't mind, he was with his best friend and master, Elliot Nightray,. They lay side by side, their arms comfortably touching._

_They'd been going out and lying on the ground for almost a week, in the dead of night. Star Gazing. It had been one of Elliot's more brilliant ideas—let alone a logical one, Not that he was stupid, far from that._

_Leo let his head lull to the side as he stared at his master from behind thick lenses._

"_What?" The noble had asked, obvious annoyance tinted in his slate blue eyes as he returned the stare._

_The dark haired teen hummed a content excuse with a smile. He turned his head back to the stars as a shooting star exploded across the sky._

"_Hey, Leo, why do you where those glasses **all** the time?"_

_The noirette sighed. "Because, Elliot, I need them."_

"_No, you don't. You didn't wear them at the House of Fianna, and you were perfectly fine."_

_There was a pause. "I've already told you before."_

"_But, if you can't see at all—which I highly doubt you can—then it must be hard to see the sta-,"_

"_I can see the stars perfectly fine." Leo interrupted._

"_Well, I don't believe you." The servant shrugged. "Take them off -,"_

"_No."_

"_That's an order." Elliot snapped, furrowing his brow._

_Leo hesitated, finally pulling them off and setting the spectacles in the grass. He kept his eyes up at the stars. Even from the side, Elliot could see golden flecks flicker in Leo's irises. Elliot propped himself up on an elbow to gaze into the black eyes. Leo flicked his eyes to stare into Elliot's._

"_Your eyes are beautiful." Elliot stated, not for the first time._

_Leo snorted. "I guess you could say that."_

"_What? You think I'm lying?" No reply was given. Leo turned his head slightly away, but Elliot cupped his cheek and brought his face back. Their eyes bore into each other. "'Cause I'm not." Leo looked partially stunned and confused._

_Elliot shut his eyes and leaned down to press his lips gently to his servant's. he blue eyed teen barely pulled away, "Uh . . . sorry," his lips brushed Leo's with every word._

_Leo laughed and tangled his fingers into blonde locks, not hesitation to capture Elliot's lips in an open mouth kiss. Their tongues melted together and Elliot moved to straddle Leo with a muffled groan._

~(line)~

Leo blushed as his mind ran over their first kiss, and the events their first kiss had led to.

The raven looked into his reflection and scowled. He had killed Elliot. He was his own enemy. Leo saw himself as an abomination that needed to be erased. To be killed. God, save him from himself, before he found a gun and cocked it himself.

His heart felt heavy and he wanted to cry as he caressed the little flowers in his palm. Where had he gone wrong? Easy. When he accepted Elliot's too _good _to be true offer. And furthermore, he never should have let Elliot go looking for those kids. Not like he would have listened anyway, Sometimes Elliot's heart was just too big for his own good, even though he'd never admit it.

Leo wanted to scream. He wanted to scream to the stars until they all fell, all desperately trying to grant his wish; to bring Elliot back to him _one more time_. He wanted his beloved noble back. He wanted a reason, but he knew he'd make the same selfish mistake. He didn't want a second chance to kill Elliot for the third time, he wanted a second chance to be his servant, friend, his _lover._

He dropped the petals of the statice flowers on his reflection, one at a time, until the water was to bothered to reflect his reflection, the moon, the stars. As the last ripple died down, and he stared at himself again, he thought about all the things left unsaid. He hoped that, one day soon, he could really talk to Elliot about all those things. He wanted a reason, not a choice. He didn't want a second chance to bring his love death, but a second chance to love. Leo wanted to scream at the top of his voice; "Why did I go wrong?"


End file.
